Sharkbyte
Sharkbyte (also spelled Shark Byte) was a heavyweight robot that fought in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was a circular robot armed with a spinning toothed disc which was powered by the friction from two spinning tires (as well as a wedge in Season 3.0). Sharkbyte was built by Arndt Anderson, who was famous for his magnesium guitars, and driven by his stepson Cody Rose. Sharkbyte was successful in BattleBots, reaching the round of 16 in Season 3.0 and 4.0. Robot History Season 3.0 Sharkbyte was first scheduled to fight Spinning Mayhem, but it forfeited, putting Sharkbyte through to the TV rounds where it fought The Heart of Darkness. Sharkbyte used its spinning weapon to full effect and won by KO, shredding apart its rear end. Sharkbyte then fought Punjar in the round of 32. Punjar was knocked out and took a ride on the killsaws, and Sharkbyte won another battle. This win put Sharkbyte to the round of 16, where it faced HexaDecimator. The match began with Sharkbyte tried to maneuver itself around the flipper and deal some damage to the side of HexaDecimator. After dealing some damage, the spinner stopped working and HexaDecimator managed to flip Sharkbyte. The first flip didn't invert Sharkbyte but managed to remove the fake "shark jaws" placed on top of the robot. The second flip flipped Sharkbyte onto the killsaws with no way to right itself, and Sharkbyte was counted out. This meant that Sharkbyte was eliminated from the tournament. Sharkbyte wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Despite not having its disc moving, it used its wedge to good effect until it got flipped by Little Sister near the end of the rumble. Season 4.0 Due to its seeding, Sharkbyte was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually fought KillerB. In the beginning of the match, Sharkbyte moves out of the way and KillerB slams itself into the screws. KillerB bounces back and heads toward Sharkbyte, whose weapon is spinning at full power. KillerB is able to get its wedge under Sharkbyte without getting hit by the spinning disc and drives Sharkbyte into the wall. The angle that Sharkbyte hits the wall at rips off one of the Lexan strips separating the spikes from the wall. KillerB shoves Shark Byte again and another Lexan strip is shattered. KillerB drives Sharkbyte towards the pulverizer and Sharkbyte took one hit from the pulverizer. KillerB gets underneath Sharkbyte and Sharkbyte lands on top of KillerB. KillerB slams itself against the arena wall and Sharkbyte bounces off KillerB. KillerB gets underneath SharkByte again and pushed it under the pulverizer. Sharkbyte was spinning it's disc again and the fake "shark jaws" gets caught on the disc, which came off from the impact. After a few more hits from the pulverizer, Sharkbyte finally escaped and KillerB suddenly stopped moving. Sharkbyte then pushed KillerB under the pulverizer and KillerB was counted out. Sharkbyte won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced HexaDecimator again. Sharkbyte had problems with one of it's motors for the spinning blade and couldn't get up to full speed. This gave HexaDecimator an opportunity to go in and flipped it multiple times. One flip finally flipped Sharkbyte onto it's back and was counted out. HexaDecimator won by KO and Sharkbyte was eliminated again. Sharkbyte wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Sharkbyte was flipped by The Matador early into the rumble and was left onto it's back for the rest of the rumble. Little Sister won the rumble overall and Sharkbyte lost overall. Season 5.0 Due to previously competing in Season 4.0, Sharkbyte was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually fought Aces and Eights. Aces and Eights won by KO and Sharkbyte was eliminated once again. For unknown reasons, Sharkbyte didn't participate in the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Even if it did, it wouldn't come back for the heavyweight royal rumble due to an incident with Nightmare in the heavyweight consolation rumble which resulted in the all of the rumbles getting cancelled. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "He'll rip your arm off and once he's got it, ain't no brave uncle of yours gonna fish it out for ya. There's no taking down SHARKBYTE!" "As you stare into his gaping metallic maw, you too will stand up and shout "Were gonna need a bigger bot!" Introducing SHARKBYTE!" Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots armed with overhead spinning weapons Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots that have never had a judges decision Category:Robots from Washington